The Black Dragoon
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: What happens when Natsu is raised by Acnologia instead of Igneel? Powerful/Mildly OOC Natsu  Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, ok?
1. Prologue

**The Black Dragoon**

**(Summary: What if Natsu was raised by Acnologia instead of Igneel? OOC/Powerful Natsu. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters, ok?)**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Magnolia Year X777**

It had been another tiring Guild Master's meeting and Makarov was eager to get back to the guild and get himself drunk to forget about all problems he's recently been having. And between his responsibilities as the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail, searching for his delinquent son Ivan and caring for his grandson Laxus whom Ivan had abandoned, he certainly had a lot on his plate.

But as he walked through the streets of Magnolia on his way to the Guildhouse, his musings are interrupted by a sniffling sound in an alleyway.

At first, the Makarov tried to ignore it thinking that it was just some random citizen's child who simply got lost. Somebody would surely come look for the child soon. But the cries became progressively louder and the child kept calling out a name over and over again. A name which sent chills up the spine of the old guildmaster.

Acnologia.

The Apocalyptic dragon Acnologia was, of course, known to Makarov who heard it to be a product of the Dark Mage Zeref's blackest magic. And unlike the other dragons who were known to be benevolent in nature, Acnologia was hate and malice personified and is responsible for attacking and destroying numerous villages around the world without reason or provocation.

Makarov knew that dragons sometimes adopted and raised infant humans as their own, teaching them numerous things including Dragonslayer type magic. Could it be possible that the dark dragon had found a child to raise on it's own even though it hated the human race with a passion?

Deciding to investigate further, Makarov searches the alleyway and soon finds a young child whose figure was shrouded by a large black cloak sitting there crying.

"Sniff…. Acnologia, where are you? Why did you leave me alone?" The child whined piteously. That confirmed Makarov's suspicions. The child really was raised by Acnologia and if that was the case, could potentially be a threat in the future.

The most obvious solution would be to turn him over to the proper authorities and let them deal with him.

But then again, it was Makarov's belief that everyone deserves a chance and if there was anyone who deserved it more, it was this child. Even if he was raised by Acnologia, it didn't necessarily make him evil by nature. And with the proper guidance, he could even use the abilities he learned from the dark dragon to help others.

Making his decision, he speaks to the child.

"Excuse me child? Are you looking for someone?" Makarov asks little child stiffens and turns to look at Makarov but doesn't answer.

"I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're afraid of." Makarov reassures the child. "Just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you out."

Apparently deciding that the little old man in front of him was not a threat, the child lowers the hood of his cloak revealing a pink haired boy no older than ten who had an unusual looking tattoo/marking on the left side of his face. Makarov also noted that the boy wore a necklace with three black magatama jewels and had a heavily bandaged left arm.

"I…. I can't find Acnologia." The boy sniffled. "He was the one who raised me but when I woke up this morning, he was gone. I spent all day looking for him. Have you seen him mister? You can't miss him because he's a big, black dragon."

Makarov had to suppress a shudder. Even though he was already aware of it, it was still disconcerting to hear the boy confirm it.

"I can't say I have son. But if you have nowhere else to go, maybe you'd like to stay over in my place while you look for your dad." Makarov offered. "You look like you're a rather dependable young man and I could always use someone like you in my guild."

The boy's eyes widens as his expression brightens. "A guild? As in a magic guild? Cool! Can I join? Acnologia taught me some cool magic so I won't be in the way."

Makarov couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's eagerness. It meant that he hasn't lost his humanity just yet though he couldn't help but wonder how that happened considering who taught the boy everything he knew about life and magic.

"We shall see my boy. I don't really see why not if you've got the talent for it. But for now, let's get you out of these cold streets." Makarov said as he offered his hand to the boy who gratefully accepted it.

As Makarov and the boy started walking towards the Guildhouse, the guildmaster turns to his young companion and asks. "Btw, my name is Makarov Dreyar. Master of the guild Fairy Tail. What's yours?"

"My name is Natsu." The boy answered. "Natsu Dragoon."

Author's Notes: And that's it for my new story. I thought I'd take a crack at making a Fairy Tail fanfic and this is the end result. Hope you guys like it. As usual, R&R please.


	2. Black Flames

**Chapter 2: Black Flames**

**(Hey guys. I actually got the inspiration for this story from Snakeboy33's fic "Eye Of The Black Dragon. So if you guys have time, check out his story too :P)**

**Year X784**

"Wow... Mirajane is soooo pretty." A blonde, teenaged girl with a number of ornate keys on a ring attached to her belt said as she stares at a gravure shot of a white haired girl in a bikini on the the issue of Sorcerer's Weekly magazine she was reading while sitting on the bench. "And she's a member of Magnolia's number 1 Mage Guild Fairy Tail to boot so I bet that she's also strong."

She then sighs wistfully as she closes the magazine and looks up the sky. "I wonder if I have what it takes to be a member of Fairy Tail?"

"I see. So you want to be a member of Fairy Tail?" A male voice asks. Looking towards the source of the voice, she sees the caped, well dressed man whom she saw earlier surrounded by a number of women who seemed to be his fan club popping out of the bushes behind her. "I can get you into Fairy Tail if you like?" He offered.

"Really?" The girl exclaimed almost eagerly before stopping herself. From what she had seen of the man earlier, he was using some kind of Charm Magic to attract the girls to him and he was not the sort of mage she wanted anything to do with. Putting on her best stern look, she faces the man. "Hold on here. I know you used illegal magic to attract the opposite sex mister. But the charm spell can be broken by realization so it doesn't work on me."

"You mean that silly little trick? That was just for show because every party needs a celebrity." The man stated. "And the fact that you recognized it proves that you have the potential to become a great mage."

"Sorry but I don't associate myself with people who resorts to that kind of stuff for attention." The girl said as she starts to leave.

"W-Wait! I wasn't lying when I said I could get you into my guild." The man said. This stops the girl in her tracks, looking back at him doubtfully. Seeing that he had her attention, the man continued. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Haven't you heard of Salamander of Fairy Tail?"

The girl's eyes widens in recognition. "Don't tell me…. You mean you're…."

"The one and only Master of flame magic. Fairy Tail's Salamander at your service." The man said, creating a stylized S made of flames in the air in front of him. "And if you want in, I can put in a good for you with the master."

"You really mean that?" The girl asks excitedly. "You can really get me into Fairy Tail?"

"Of course I can. But in exchange, you'll have to keep quiet about the Charm Magic." Salamander said. "And also, I'd like you to attend the party at my yacht tonight to celebrate."

"That's it? I'm there! Count on it." The girl said happily.

"Excellent. Then I'll see you there tonight Miss…." The man ventured.

"It's Lucy, Salamander San. Nice to meet you." The identified Lucy said with a big smile.

"Ah yes Miss Lucy. The pleasure is all mine." Salamander said before creating a cloud of flames to stand on. "I shall see you tonight then." The man known as Salamander then flew away, leaving an extremely happy Lucy behind.

"I can't believe it. I'm FINALLY joining a guild!" Lucy said excitedly. "Ohhh…. What should I wear for tonight's party? I have to make a good impression!"

"Miss Lucy?" Lucy almost jumps in surprise at the new voice calling her name. She looks around but sees nobody there but her.

"Hehehe…. Must be my imagination." Lucy laughs nervously.

"No it's not…." The voice spoke again making Lucy shriek in surprise.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Lucy demanded. A few moments later, Lucy sees a bandaged arm waving at her from one of the nearby benches . Moving cautiously towards the bench, she sees a male figure lying on it shrouded by a tattered black cloak which he seemed to be using as a blanket. "Were you the one talking to me?"

"Yup, that's me." He confirmed. "Who I am is not important but what I've got to say is. I've seen that guy you were talking to around here for a few days now and he doesn't seem all that trustworthy to me. You should be careful around him and don't believe everything he tells you."

"I appreciate your concern but I think I can handle myself. After all, I'm also a mage." Lucy replied, feeling a little upset that this total stranger seemed to be looking down on her. "You're a stranger yourself so I can't say that I trust you more then I trust him."

"It's Natsu." He suddenly stated.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asks, a little confused by what the stranger said.

"That's my name." The stranger said lazily, lifting the part of the tattered cloak which covered his face up to reveal a boy not older then herself with a strange looking tattoo on the left part of his face and a head full of pink hair. "Since I already know your name, I thought that it was only fair that you knew mine."

"Anyways Natsu San. As I've said before, I can handle myself because I'm also a mage so no need for you to be concerned." Lucy stated confidently, feeling a little wierded out by the conversation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to prepare for."

Natsu gave Lucy one last look before shrugging his shoulders and covering his face once more with the cloak. "Suit yourself."

Relieved that she seemed to have been dismissed by the teen, Lucy hurries off unaware that Natsu was watching her walk off. As soon as she was gone, Natsu spoke out. "Follow her Happy to the yacht Happy. Then get back to me."

"Aye." A small, squeaky voice replied before a blur from the bushes zip off to follow Lucy.

**(Later that night)**

Lucy cursed herself for what seemed to be the nth time as she struggled to get herself free from the grips of her captors. She was such an idiot for believing the man who identified himself as Salamander of Fairy Tail.

As it turned out, he was nothing but a great big phony. The man's real name is Bora and the party on his yacht was just a trap to lure young girls to him so he could use them for his real profession.

Slave trading.

He tried to drug her but Lucy was on to his trick so he resorted to having his goon squad capture her and threw away her keys which was an integral part of her Celestial magic before revealing his dastardly plot to her.

Now Bora was inching closer with a brand in his hand, ready to mark her as a slave.

But before he could do so, a dark figure crashes through the window into the room. So surprised were the occupants that they failed to notice a second, much smaller figure zip in and collide with the ones holding on to Lucy and causing them to loosen their grip on the Celestial Mage. Lucy takes the opportunity to scramble away from her captors and ran towards her apparent rescuers which surprisingly was comprised of the young man she met that afternoon named Natsu as well as a small, flying blue…. Cat. And what was even more surprising, the cat SPOKE.

"I told you she was here didn't I Natsu?" The flying blue cat said happily as it fluttered around him.

"That you did Hppy. Good work." Natsu said, smiling at his feline companion before turning to Lucy. "Are you alright Miss Lucy?"

Snapping herself out of her shock, Lucy nods at him in relief. "Yes I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out Natsu. But how did you know where to find me?"

"I knew there was something fishy about the guy so I had Happy here…." Natsu gesture towards the flying blue cat. "….Follow you to the yacht then asked him to carry me here. So it seems I was right."

To his credit, the imposter Salamander named Bora didn't seem fazed. "Hey hey hey…. You seem to be trespassing on private property boy. Don't you know whose yacht this is?" He said with a smirk.

Natsu shifted his attention to Bora, his laid back expression turning frighteningly serious. "Actually, no I don't. Maybe you could enlighten me."

"Well I guess I could tell you before I tell my men to drop you overboard." Bora said, gesturing towards a couple of men who advances towards Natsu. "You're trespassing on the property of Fairy Tail Mage Salamander, boy."

"Is that right? Did you say Salamander of Fairy Tail?" Natsu said in a toneless voice before sending the men Bora sent to throw him overboard flying back with vicious backhands. "Well then allow me to introduce myself."

Natsu then threw off his black cloak revealing a lightly muscled physique wearing a black vest, knee-length pants and sandals along with a necklace with three black magatama jewels.

And much to Bora's shock, the teen bore a mark on his right shoulder which was all to familiar to him.

"My name is Natsu Dragoon and I'm a mage from Fairy Tail. I'm also known as the Black Salamander." Natsu identified himself, proudly displaying the black Fairy Tail guild mark on his right shoulder as his fists are suddenly engulfed with black flames. He then scowls at Bora. "So if I'm the Salamander of Fairy Tail, then who the hell are YOU?"

Author's Notes: And cut! That's it for the second chappie of this new fic of mine. I hope you guys like it. As usual R&R pls.


End file.
